


You Got Two Black Eyes From Loving Too Hard

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [38]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Charachter with Major Illness, FUCK YEA, Feelings, Feels, Illness, M/M, half life - Freeform, how long has it been since I've used that tag, pack your bags we're going on a feels trip, procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they break apart, heads resting against each other, watching each other as Nux gasps and Slit watches his driver. </p><p>Nux tries not to see the desperate edge in his lancers eyes, the almost hesitant movements of Slit's heads as he traces his drivers scars, trailing his fingers over the lumps on his drivers throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got Two Black Eyes From Loving Too Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Panic! at the Disco 'LA Devotee'
> 
> "You got two black eyes from loving too hard  
> And a black car that matches your blackest soul  
> I wouldn't change ya, oh oh  
> Wouldn't ever try to make you leave, no  
> The neon coast was your sign  
> And the Midwest wind with Pisces rising  
> Wouldn't change ya, oh oh  
> Wouldn't ever try to make you leave, no"

\---

There was an urgency in Slit's kisses now, long fingers would trace the lumps pushing against his drivers throat as he trailed his fingers to cup the taller boy's jaw. He sends a lot of time tracing his drivers face, as if tracing every part of his drivers features and committing them to memory was all he could do now the lumps on Nux's throat started to press against his throat, leaving the drivers gasping for breath when their lips broke apart. 

When they break apart, heads resting against each other, watching each other as Nux gasps and Slit watches his driver. 

Nux tries not to see the desperate edge in his lancers eyes, the almost hesitant movements of Slit's heads as he traces his drivers scars, trailing his fingers over the lumps on his drivers throat. 

Nux tries not to see his lancer as he closes his eyes with a sigh as he gazes at his driver, Nux tries not to see the desperate edge and the hesitant touches. He tries not to see the lost look his lancer tries to hide. 

Nux ignores the desperation in their kisses and the driver finds himself wondering what it means, what'll happen if he dies mediocre, if the lumps chew on his throat more. 

He can never find the guts to ask, to speak to his lancer, to ask him. So when Slit kisses him, he kisses back just as desperately and hopes that it doesn't mean anything. 

\---


End file.
